Hime Uta 5 Translation
This is a translation of the fifth character song album, Hime Uta 5, featuring Shirley and Lucchini. The translation pertains to the dialogue, not the songs. For the Kanji transcript, please visit Hime Uta 5 Japanese Transcript Track 01 Lucchini: Shirley! Shirley! Shirley: Hm? What do you want, Lucchini? Lucchini: I'm bored! Play with me! Shirley: Hmm, well. The Neuroi hasn't attacked lately, so... I guess training all the time can't be good either... Lucchini: Training? Shirley: Hey, don't tell me you're skipping training again? Lucchini: Umm, well... *gibberish * Shirley: Oh, you're hopeless. Okay, but just for a little while. What do you want us to do? Lucchini: I don't know, just play with me! Shirley: Hmm... Oh, yeah! There's a song everyone in the unit has taken a likening to lately, do you know it? Lucchini: I don't. How does it go? Shirley: It goes: ”Kimi no naka ni, watashi wo zutto~...” Lucchini: Hm, I might have heard it. Shirley: Good, then try to sing it. Lucchini: *gibberish * Shirley: Ahahaha! That's a little too random, don't you think? ”Bookmark shite ne~” Lucchini: *more gibberish * Shirley: ”Warainagara, ganbatta to, mechakucha homete ne~” Lucchini/Shirley: *gibberish x2 * Shirley: Ahahaha... Hey you! Do it properly! Lucchini: Ehehehe, but I am! *even more gibberish * Shirley: Ahaha, come on... Oh well. Okay, I'll teach you how it goes, listen carefully, okay? Lucchini: Yep! Track 03 Shirley: ...And that's how it goes! What do you think, Lucchini? ...Oh? Where did she go? Hey! Where are you? Lucchini? Lucchini! Lucchini? Lucchini!! Shirley: Oh? Ah, there you are! I finally found you. Lucchini: *talks in her sleep * Shirley: Oh, she's asleep. Lucchini: *more sleep talking * Shirley: Hehehe... She's really... Lucchini: *snore * Shirley: But wait, what an odd posture. Hey, your butt is exposed...! You might catch a cold. Hold on... Lucchini: *gibberish * Shirley: Yeah, that's better. Lucchini: ...mamma...! Shirley: Ah, hey! Don't cling to me! Don't grope me! Don't bury your face in them! …Really. Have I become one of those doting parents? Hold on! I'm only 16! And I'm not even her parent... But... I wonder if Lucchini's mother really looks that much like me? Lucchini: *gibberish * Shirley: Hehe. Hmm... She's pretty cute when she's asleep. So, Lucchini? Are you dreaming about your home? Lucchini: …Can't eat... any more... Track 05 Lucchini: *Yawn * ...I slept well... Oh, Shirley? What are you doing here? Shirley: So you're finally awake. Lucchini: Good morning... Shirley: Don't say ”good morning”! It's way past noon! I can't believe you manage to go to sleep and wake up so many times a day. Lucchini: Aw, come on. ”Sleeping kids grow!” as they say. Shirley: Hm? Well, yeah. You could use some growing. Lucchini: What do you mean by that!? Some day, I'll be as boing boing as you are! Shirley: As I am? I wonder... Lucchini: Argh! If I say so, it will be so! My mamma is really big too you know! Shirley: Oh? Really? ”I'd like to see your mother's face”* then. Or, I guess ”I'd like to see your mother's breasts” fits better in this case. (*This is an expression used when expressing that one is annoyed with a child's misbehavior.) Lucchini: What's that supposed to mean... Shirley: W-what? I was just trying to crack a Liberian joke... Lucchini: Really? Oh yes. I have a picture of my mamma! Look! Shirley: Whoa! This picture is falling to pieces. Do you always keep this on you? Lucchini: Yeah, I do? So what!? Shirley: Well, nothing... Haha! So this is your mom? Lucchini: Yeah! What do you think? Shirley: You're right, her bust is even greater than mine... Actually, I think it's twice my size. Lucchini: Right? See, my mamma is great! Shirley: Yeah... Actually, I'd say her waist and hip is... even greater than her bust. Lucchini: Hmm? Really? Well, yeah... She's... a bit... fat? Shirley: She doesn't look like me at all!! Lucchini: !? W-what!? What are you getting angry for!? Shirley: You said she looked just like me! Lucchini: N-n-no I didn't! Shirley: Take it back!! Lucchini: But I didn't say it!! Shirley: Hey! Track 07 Shirley: Actually, when I think about, you're right in claiming you never told me I look like your mother. I remembered wrong. Lucchini: You're so mean, Shirley! Shirley: Yeah... Sorry. Okay, now that we've made up, let's go take a bath. Lucchini: Bath? Yeah, okay! Lucchini/Shirley: One, two, three, four, one two, three, four, one two, three four! Ahaha! Shirley: Ahh... Not to sound like Squadron Leader Sakamoto, but it really is nice to take a bath after a little exercise. Lucchini: Oh yeah, Shirley?You know that movie Yoshika was going to have the leading role in? What kind of movie was that? Shirley: Hm... That's a good question. I guess it's not a romantic movie since Yoshika has the leading role in it... Oh, yeah! Now I remember! I think they said it was going to be a documentary. Lucchini: Dokyumentari? What's that? Shirley: Um, well. A movie that tries to portray something that has actually happened in a serious manner. Lucchini: What? Sounds boring! Shirley: Haha, yeah perhaps. But you know, since it'll be about Miyafuji, and Miyafuji is a pretty strange girl, it might turn out pretty funny. And perhaps it'll even become popular. Lucchini: You think? Shirley: Well, you never know. From what I've heard, the people over in Fuso has pretty strange taste when it comes to stuff like this. Lucchini: Hey, do you think we'll be in it and look cool? Shirley: Oh yeah. They're going to use footage from real battles, so perhaps we will! Lucchini: Yay! Shirley: Haha. So we'll have our debut on the big screen too! Oh yeah. That actually used to be my dream... Lucchini: Really? You wanted to become an actress? Shirley: Well, I actually wanted to become a singer. After I broke the speed record in Bonneville Flats, perhaps I could have chosen that career instead of becoming a witch... Lucchini: Really? Shirley: ...Or perhaps I couldn't... Lucchini: Which is it!? Shirley: Haha, well, I didn't try to go to a real school for it like Commanding Officer Minna. But well... I guess you can explain it like this... Track 09 Lucchini: Wow! Shirley, you're so cool! Shirley: Ehehe, not bad, eh? Lucchini: Yeah, it was great! Shirley: Right! Well then, now it's your turn! Lucchini: What!? Me? Okay, I'll sing! Shirley: Do it! Lucchini: Or will I? Shirley: Hey now... Lucchini: Just kidding! Right, I'll do it! Track 11 Shirley: Ahh...! That was nice! Lucchini: I'm all warm and cozy! Shirley: Come here, Lucchini. I'll help you wipe your head. Lucchini: No, you don't have to. Shirley: Yes I do. You'll catch a cold if you walk around still wet. Hah! Caught you! Lucchini: Aw! I got caught! Shirley: Now... *wipes and laughs * Lucchini: Argh! Shirley!You're too rough! It hurts! Shirley: Hey! I'm not done yet! Lucchini: Yes you are! Shirley: What are you getting angry for? Lucchini: You really are just like my mamma! Too much raw strength! Shirley: That's because you're trying to escape! And also, weren't we done with that topic now? Lucchini: Bah! I never said you didn't look like her! Look! Boing boing! They're exactly alike! Boing boing! Boing boing! Shirley: Stop it! My breasts aren't toys! And I'm not that fat, am I? Lucchini: Hah! I don't know about that. But they do feel just alike! Shirley: Hey! Take that back! Lucchini: No! Just alike! Just alike! Shirley: Aah! Wait, stop running away! And at least put on some pants before running away! Lucchini: Don't wanna! If I tried to put pants on, you'd just catch me! Shirley: Ah, no I wouldn't. So please put some pants on. Lucchini: Haha! Shirley: Argh! Now you're just making me angry! Lucchini! Do you really think you can excel Glamorous Shirley at speed? Lucchini: Ah! She's coming after me! Aah! Wait! You're not the one to talk! Shirley: Shut it! Lucchini: Wah! Help me! Shirley: Just put them on!! Lucchini: But you're not wearing any either! Shirley: I don't care. First, you put them on! Category:Transcript/Translation